Shelving units are widely used in commercial, industrial, and residential settings. For commercial and industrial purposes, it is often advantageous to make use of stationary shelving units as well as shelving units or methods of transporting merchandise or materials. When transporting goods between storage and the storefront, carts or pallets are often used to carry the merchandise. Pallets are generally useful for transferring large quantities of merchandise; however, pallets generally require the use of forklifts or similar machinery. Carts may be effectively used for transferring varying quantities of products, but generally go unused after the products have been transported. This can lead to wasting storage space.
The present invention is a shelving base frame which allows for numerous shelves to be stacked vertically using standard parts and without the need for fasteners. The shelving base frame is multipurpose because it may be used for stationary shelving, and also provides a means of mounting caster wheels for transporting merchandise. As a result, the present invention may be used for displaying, storing, and/or transporting merchandise. When not in use, multiple shelving base frames without caster wheels can be stacked onto each other to minimize required storage space. The shelving base frame is universal because it allows for 4-way fork entry and can be nested on a pallet if preferred.